Kiss The Boys
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Miles is away for a month continuing his legal education while Phoenix stays home. He writes his thoughts in a journal to keep himself busy, his mind slipping back to his childhood and to Larry's 13th birthday sleepover, where he and Miles share their first kiss... under duress. At least at first. Humor, Romance, Teen, PxE, AU


_A/N: I do not own Miles Edgeworth, Phoenix Wright, Gregory Edgeworth or Manfred von Karma; they belong to CAPCOM. Larry's parents, Alissa Edgeworth and the plot are mine. :)  
_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Miles is away for a month continuing his legal education while Phoenix stays home. He writes his thoughts in a journal to keep himself busy, his mind slipping back to his childhood and to Larry's 13th birthday sleepover, where he and Miles share their first kiss... under duress. At least at first._  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A humor/romance fic I've sat on for some time that I've finished two chapters! Wuhoo!

In this one, I turn the PW continuity on its head and, although I _do_ use some events that occurred, I use them a little differently. For instance, Miles is 13 when both his mother and father pass away-his mother is never mentioned ingame at all; in this story she passes away from illness while Gregory is murdered in a random crime event some months later-instead of nine when his father is murdered by von Karma and other little things like that. I've also used some elements from my fics, as well. :)

In this story, things come to a head at Larry's 13th birthday party where Phoenix and Miles find that their attraction to each other is _very_ real although they never would have discovered that-at that juncture-if Larry _hadn't_ pushed things. [Larry's good for some things even if he is being a pain in the neck! :D ]

Originally, I had planned that this story would take place when the boys were nine and shortly before Gregory Edgeworth's murder but I immediately found out that A. I _can't_ write kids worth a damn although I can write, and rather well, I think, teens and adults and B. The plot _wasn't_ working very well when I had them as old as sixteen-and didn't give me enough time for the events I'm touching on to occur, pushed ahead four years, that would have in the original timeline so I made them thirteen instead which gives me some wiggle room [not much but some].

Anyhow, I hope that you enjoy!

**Thanks** to my readers and all those who have favourited, reviewed, story alerted, favourite author or author alerted me. I appreciate it more than I can say!

**Special thanks** to my beloved husband, DezoPenguin, for all his help, support, advice, nagging (when necessary) and encouragement! I appreciate it more than I can say! Love you!

Comments and suggestions are welcome and appreciated! *I'll probably change some things at some point; always room for improvement! :) *

Rated Teen, male/male relationships, humor/romance, Phoenix & Edgeworth, AU

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_August 6th  
Phoenix Wright & Miles Edgeworth Residence  
10 P.M._

"You're going away again?" I asked drowsily as I lay in Miles' warm embrace, my arms wrapped around his damp shoulders, my face resting on his chest, humming contentedly.

"Mmm," Miles replied, his right hand tenderly stroking my limp hair, his left lying placidly on my naked shoulder.

I nodded before I settled down again, nuzzling his neck tenderly before returning my head to his chest with a happy grunt. I could feel Miles chuckle, his fingers tracing lazy patterns softly on my hot, sweaty skin.

All was right with my world: we'd had a wonderful dinner out, went to see a movie afterward that we really enjoyed and, after we arrived back home, had practically torn off each other's clothing in the hallway during the mad dash to the bedroom even before we tumbled onto our bed.

We had lain in sweat-soaked silence for some time after before I broke it with the question, neither of us really wanting to say anything to break the spell that we had woven around us.

He kissed the top of my head. "Yes."

"Where are you going?"

"Munich."

I sighed in resignation, snuggling closer to Miles. "When will you be leaving?"

He hesitated for a second before he answered. "September."

That was next month. I took a deep breath, my mouth twisting into a sour grimace. It seemed that he was away far more often than not lately and it was starting to wear very thin on my patience. Why did he have to go to so many of these things for, anyway? What did they do there? And why were the vast majority of them held in other countries instead of at home?

I frowned. "How long will you be gone?"

He held me close, burying his fingers in my hair, his chin resting on the top of my head. "A month." He certainly didn't sound happy about the prospect and, to be honest, neither was I.

My eyes, closed in pure bliss, snapped open.

"A... month?!" My voice cracked, Miles wincing at the shrillness of my voice. "A... month?!"

He nodded, a deep sigh emerging from his lips. "I'm not happy about it either, believe me. I don't want to be apart from you but..." He fell silent.

I took another deep breath, letting it out slowly. I knew it was coming-Miles had told me a few months back that he would have something coming up in Munich in September-but it still nettled.

_Miles' grip on me tightened. He knew that I was upset and was doing his best to try and head off the inevitable before it even started. Silence reigned for some time before I finally spoke again. Like it or not, there was nothing that either of us could do so why waste time over something that couldn't be changed? We could be enjoying the time we had instead of wallowing in self-pity._

"I understand. I don't like it much, either, but..." I fell silent for a moment before adding, "It seems silly to get upset over something that neither of us has any control over."

"Indeed. I really wish I didn't have to go to these things. I do find them to be less than stimulating and often very dull and boring, not to mention a waste of time."

"That bad, huh?"

He shrugged, his fingers traveling over my shoulder and over my neck; I shivered in pleasure as he did so, a soft moan escaping my lips. "Not really. I just find them, for the most part, to be tedious and repetitive." He pulled gently on my shoulder and obliged him by scooting up higher on his body, settling myself in. "I don't learn anything really new although I have enjoyed some sessions when the person giving it had some interesting to say, not just parroting facts and figures."

I nodded, burying my face in his shoulder.

"At any rate," he continued, "I'd rather not waste this time talking about that right now."

"Oh?" I lifted myself up on one elbow to look at him, a saucy look on my face. "And what, dear sir, did you have in mind?"

"This." He grinned wolfishly, pulling close to him and pressing his lips hard against mine, wrapping his arms around me.

For many long, wonderful moments, we reveled in the kiss, my arms slowly wrapping around his neck, moving my mouth harder against his.

When we parted some time later, I grinned at him, rubbing the tip of my nose against his.

"I like the way you think," I said breathily, waggling my eyebrows suggestively.

Miles laughed and pulled me even closer. "Well, then," he purred, lowering his head and nibbling my shoulder, "how about we not waste time with pointless recriminations and just enjoy ourselves?"

I closed my eyes, my head falling gently back, exposing my skin to his eager lips which Miles quickly, and eagerly, took full advantage of.

_I do like the way you think, Miles..._

**-XxX-**

_September 6th  
Phoenix Wright & Miles Edgeworth Residence  
10 P.M._

Miles was away on one of his many trips abroad to further his legal education that September-_for the __whole month,_ I thought glumly, scuffing the toe of my shoe on the cherry wood floors which were not indicative of my present mood. _Just my luck_- and I was left at home, with an empty house and an empty schedule with nothing to do except daily feedings, work and walking Pess.

I'd had my fill of reading, watching television and taking on extra tasks in order to keep my mind busy and ennui at bay but, inevitably as I knew it would sooner or later, it did come to a head, despite my efforts to try and stave it off.

One evening, after one too many episodes of _The Pink Princess_ with Maya and Pearls-or so it seemed to me-they had departed and I was once again left alone, and bored, in the home that Miles and I shared together.

My mouth twisted into a sour grimace. _He just_ would _have to be away now...!_

I sighed as I wandered aimlessly about the hallway, my hand lying lightly on the carved wood of the upstairs staircase, my palm slowly caressing the oiled wood as my thoughts traveled back to the early years of our relationship.

I smiled softly as I recalled those heady days, memory after memory flowing through my mind, frame after frame as on a movie reel: Miles bringing me roses; Miles comforting me when I woke up from a terrible nightmare shortly before he disappeared; his return three years after he'd vanished when Miles and I both discovered that we really _did_ want to be together and stay together, no matter how painful Miles' disappearance was to the both of us (he'd had his reasons as I'd discovered much later) and, some years after that, my disappearance from his life for seven years.

Pushing aside those uncomfortable memories, I found myself wandering back to my teenage years, to that carefree summer before our worlds were torn apart with the death of Miles' mother, Alissa Edgeworth, a year after Larry's fateful party and that of his father some months after that, a victim of a random crime.

It was during that particular birthday sleep over at Larry's for his thirteenth birthday that fateful weekend that I received my first ever kiss. Not that I really wanted to at the time, mind you but now, as I think back, maybe I might really have wished my first kiss to be with him. It was a surprising admission at the time it happened.

In the end, I really was glad it had been with Miles although it's significance, or the lack thereof, had confused me at the time which resulted in many a sleepless night for a month afterward. I wondered what this all meant but, more importantly, digesting _exactly_ what all those conflicting feelings meant.

As I'm sitting here debating what to write and where, exactly, to begin, I can hear Miles saying in my ear, "_Don't just babble, Wright. Start from the beginning._" In deference to his wishes-at least, the mental sort-and with a wide smile on my face, I proceeded to do just that, putting pen to paper.

I began to write.


End file.
